


Crappy Choices

by zabjade



Series: Far to Go [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabjade/pseuds/zabjade
Summary: Sometimes, you find yourself stuck between two choices that are both full of crap… or at least meant to be. Takes place between chapter 26 and 27 of Thursday’s Child.





	Crappy Choices

Despite his grandsire’s opinion on the subject, Spike was more than capable of putting thought and effort into making decisions. When you actually bloody well _lived_ in the world – instead of lurking about the fringes like a spider, blathering on about artistry – were a lot of times where second-guessing yourself would just get you turned into a pile of dust, and it was best to just go with your gut. And as for other times… well, spontaneity was often just more fun, wasn’t it?

When it came to something like this, though, when it is was important and he’d the time to suss it all out? He carefully weighed all of the options, comparing the pros and cons and the overall impact. This choice would affect someone he loved, and he was sodding well going to make it a good one.

“We’ve been here for, like, twenty minutes,” Buffy said in exasperation. “Let’s just get these.”

She reached past him and grabbed the cheapest package of nappies sized for a newborn. Some sort of bargain brand called Little Wetters with a picture of an infant sitting about in a giant, soiled-looking nappy held together with stickpins. Why the bloody hell was a package of disposable nappies showing an image of a sprog in cloth ones?

 _No worries, love,_ he thought, resting his hand on the lump of sprog. Well, a bit more than a lump by now, wasn’t she? What with him being the equivalent of eight months along or so and all. Felt like a sodding bowling ball had been shoved up into him.

Either way, he wasn’t going to let Thursday’s mum put her in bargain nappies. Though as it turned it out, he didn’t actually have to do anything. Joyce stepped in and took care of it.

“Oh, no, no, no, honey,” she said, taking the package away from Buffy. “You don’t want those. You’ll end up with blowout.”

Spike wasn’t entirely sure what “blowout” was, but from the dark tone in Joyce’s voice and the look in her eyes, he could make a pretty good guess.

“Okay, fine, we’ll get these, then,” Buffy said, reaching for the cheapest of the actual name brands. Spike caught her hand before she could grab them. “Oh, come on! They’re _diapers_. Do we really need to spend all that much on something that’s going to be pooped on and then thrown away?”

“That actually is a pretty good bra….” Joyce trailed off as Spike let out a low growl. She gave him a thoughtful look, then took Buffy by the shoulders and steered her away. “Let’s just go look at more baby clothes while Spike picks out the diapers.”

As they headed out of the aisle, he heard Joyce whispering about how there was no point in arguing with a pregnant person in nesting mode. He snorted and rolled his eyes. He was being a practical, discerning shopper was all. No hormonal nonsense influencing him. Well, okay, maybe a little bit – there had been the growling, after all – but mostly it was the being practical bit.

Just before they got out of hearing range, he heard them talking excitedly about baby shoes. Now there was the _real_ waste of money. Sprog would outgrow anything they bought right quick, and wouldn’t even _need_ shoes until she’d learnt to walk. Not that money was really an issue at the moment, what with the Council of Wankers paying Buffy a salary now. Her first paycheck was covering this bit of shopping, and there would still be lots more once they were done.

Spike shook his head and focused on the nappies again. Before Buffy had stuck her nose in, he’d narrowed it down to two choices: Huggies or Pampers.

The cost for one package meant for a newborn was the same, but there were fewer nappies in the pack of Huggies, which meant each one was more expensive. It was true that most expensive didn’t necessarily mean best. But then, it was also true that you bloody well got what you paid for, wasn’t it? So was the higher price a point for or against the Huggies? Then of course, there was the name. Huggies. Meant to be all cutesy, no doubt, but really? Who wanted to think of something hugging their sprog’s nethers? Just bloody creepy, that was.

With the Pampers…. Well, again, was all in the name, wasn’t it? He’d always been one to pamper those he loved. He nodded slowly to himself before choosing the Pampers. Then he headed off to find his womenfolk.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to all the lovely people in the Hidden Gems chat room: https://discord.gg/ppd4jMQ This story probably wouldn't exist without you.


End file.
